Haptic effects are used to enhance the interaction of an individual with an electronic device. Haptic effects enable the user to experience a touch sensation, which is typically generated by an actuator embedded in the device. Recent innovations have enabled the development of electrical devices that are foldable or otherwise bendable such as foldable and bendable displays, cell phones, tablets, and other devices. Additionally, haptic devices may be embedding or attached to wearable articles such as clothing, jewelry, and wrist bands. They also may be embedded in or attached to fabrics and other bendable and foldable devices and things.
A problem with embodying haptic devices in these types of device and things is that the haptic actuator can limit their ability to bend or fold. Furthermore, even if the haptic actuator folds or bends with the device, the bending action can impede the operation of the haptic device and limit its ability to vibrate or otherwise deliver a haptic effect.